The Damned's Duels
by Byakuzee
Summary: "Up for a duel?" Squalo was a swordsman, even death wouldn't make him refuse a duel. Oneshot.


I really love crossovers okay.

Especially crossovers with characters I adore.

**Title:** The Damned's Duels.  
**Fandoms: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn/Devil May Cry.  
**Characters: **Vergil, Squalo.  
**Timeline: **End of the Arco Arc/After DMC1.  
**Summary: **"Up for a duel?"

* * *

**The Damned's Duels**

* * *

The last thing he remembers was getting stabbed through the chest by that asshole Jager, and maybe passing out or dying in some random park he couldn't even bother to remember its name.

The place he is seeing now was definitely not a park.

_What's with the ruins and these puddles of water? _Though finally standing up and looking at himself, Squalo thought that the more important question was why there wasn't a gaping hole in his chest.

"You're alive? And here I thought you were another lifeless body," someone behind him said.

Wary, he raised his blade in defense, turning towards the voice's source.

"It's rather impressive for a mere human to get here." It was a white haired guy, probably the same age as him or so.

"And you are?" Seeing that he found himself in a creepy as hell place (was that... a spirit?) with sinister whispers heard from all over, and after getting a lethal stab to his heart, and with the only person who was there being a well dressed asshole who had a Katana peeking through his long coat, Squalo was definitely not letting his guard down.

"I'm the only resident of this place." The stranger smirked.

_This guy is going on circles._ "Where am I?"

"Room of the Fallen," he answered simply, "A very dull place if you asked me."

Squalo concluded that the guy was enjoying his confusion and set to ignore him; asking him more questions would be pointless. And just as he was thinking about exploring the place for information, the guy called out, "This place is not one that you could easily get out of, if you were dead anyway."

"The question is," he said when Squalo turned towards him, "Are you dead?"

_I was stabbed through the chest so yeah, I think I'm fucking dead,_ was what Squalo wanted to say, but instead he said this: "This isn't Hell."

The guy stared at him blankly for a while before he chuckled. "And what could possibly made you think that?"

"I see no shrieking demons for starters," Squalo answered, unaffected by the stranger's obvious mocking.

The stranger looked somewhat surprised about his answer. "You're right, there aren't any shrieking demons..."

And the next thing he knew, the stranger's Katana edge was pointed at his neck. _But how? He couldn't have possibly got next to me that fast._

"There is, however, a devil." His eyes traveled down to where his blade met his arm, gesturing for him to raise it. "A bored one."

"Up for a duel?"

Seeing that he was apparently dead, that he was apparently stuck in a place that was so creepily empty, that he was stuck in this place with an asshole, that the asshole was asking him for a duel...

Squalo was a swordsman, even death wouldn't make him refuse a duel.

And so, their blades clashed.

* * *

This asshole proved to be very strong.

_Strong and so fucking fast,_ Squalo thought as the ruins behind him were cut to little shreds after dodging the strike that made them that way. He couldn't even see when and where his next strikes would be, and that nearly cost him his head so many times.

And honestly, he was having the time of his life.

Every once in a while, Squalo would get a chance to strike, stopping the onslaught of strikes intended for him, and then the asshole would block with a smirk.

He was clearly at disadvantage here, and he doubted that his opponent was fighting at his fullest.

That, however, didn't stop him from trying anyway.

"For a human, you're skilled," the asshole noted, "Few would be able to stand in your place right now so I commend you."

"Voi! Don't be so sure of yourself," Squalo replied, somewhat pissed that the other was right.

"I'm just stating facts," he shrugged, sheathing his sword and walking away, much to Squalo's confusion.

Before Squalo could demand why he was forfeiting, the asshole turned towards him, looking amused. "It looks like you aren't dead after all."

_What?_ Suddenly, Squalo felt faint and when accidentally looked downwards, he saw his body fading.

He didn't know what was happening, but he really needed to know. "What is your name?"

The asshole merely raised an eyebrow. "What for? I doubt that you're going to remember anything when you return to the living world."

_Why was he making this difficult?_ "I want to know the name of the man I'm definitely going to defeat, mine is Squalo."

And now, he looked more amused. "The next time I see you here, you'll be dead. You were lucky this time."

He walked away just as the last of Squalo was fading.

"Mine is Vergil."

* * *

Squalo woke up with a start, groaning as the bright sunlight filled his vision.

He found himself on a hospital bed, with different kinds of monitors attached to his body.

All of that didn't faze him though; for the fact that there was one thing that he was sure of.

He was alive.

* * *

He owed a certain asshole in Hell a duel though.

And he simply couldn't wait.

* * *

End.

So, is it decent?


End file.
